


The Immortal Hawkeye [PODFIC]

by artzbots, blackglass, daroos, girlwithabubblegun, kalakirya, marchare, recordscratch, RsCreighton



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, Federal Fandom Senate, Kidnapping sort of, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Science, Super Soldier Serum, Surprise Fatherhood, terrible nazi science experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzbots/pseuds/artzbots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchare/pseuds/marchare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordscratch/pseuds/recordscratch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's a little older than he looks, and his DNA has a few surprises in store, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal Hawkeye [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Immortal Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413301) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

Special thanks to Copperbadge who was agreeable to us podding his story and thank you to Paraka for hosting. I hope you enjoy the recording.

Available as an Mp3:

[The Immortal Hawkeye](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/daroos/The%20Immortal%20Hawkeye.mp3), length 55:01

[The Immortal Hawkeye (recommended for those with audio processing issues)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/daroos/The%20Immortal%20Hawkeye%20wo%20Music.mp3)

The Immortal Hawkeye (with Music)

**Author's Note:**

> Music was: Runner by Dustin O'Halloran


End file.
